halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leo Fox
File:118talkpage archive.png|700px rect 25 29 125 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 1 rect 145 29 252 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 2 rect 272 29 379 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 3 rect 23 54 128 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 4 rect 149 54 256 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 5 rect 276 54 382 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 6 rect 23 80 129 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 7 rect 149 80 255 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 8 rect 276 80 382 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 9 rect 16 105 131 112 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 16 105 131 112 end_of_the_skype_highlighting User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 10 rect 152 105 257 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 11 rect 277 105 389 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 12 desc none ---- Thanks Hey Could I ask a favour of you 118? Can you make me a picture for my Carbine. It's a M7/Casless with the holder thingy from the MA5K and the lower part of the stock extended with an addinonal part to connect the bubbled Stock with the bit with the bit with the trigger. If not then I understand. If this will help... *pushes down barrels upon barrels of cookies* Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 17:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! o hai,how are you? Could I modify the File:FFG-711 Into the Night Sky.png?I'm going to use it for the UNSC Saratoga and maybe a few others before you ask what I'm going to use it for. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 19:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks 118. I'm on now as Half-Of-Blood Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 20:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) CSS Hurr Need an edit check... I'm going to be editing my articles, changing my Spartan's name from 'Sara' to 'Nova' (Sara was more of a filler than the actual name). If you find that I miss any, go ahead and change them if you want. Saberstorm 02:15, November 12, 2010 (UTC) That's okay. Sorry if I sounded stupid or something. I've just noticed in my time here that I tend to miss small things, and I know you're better at spotting small mistakes. I wanted to try and make sure somebody knew what I was doing so I don't get a whole bunch of "WTF, mate!" messages. Saberstorm 02:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Let's try to grow up a little Re: Ammunition sizes on the Xie R14 series weapon systems Xeno talk originality, blah blah, etc. You get the point. :P . . . TGC TGC Umm? Did you flag my AlterHalo article NCF, or is Wikia refusing to show a comment or something again? Wouldn't be the first time it's done that to me. Saberstorm 03:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Losing Hope I asked to join losing Hope before Chris started inviting people.CYC10N3 16:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Heroes All IRC Where are ya? :3 --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 02:08, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Human Nature ODSTSuperSpartan Namespacing??? BR55S Saw that you decided that my work wasn't good enough. Don't really have a problem with that. Have you ever looked at the template for that, though? Please see the talk page for suggestions on how to fix this. I saw no ideas to fix it, other than to make it not one hand fire-able, and some other minor things. So next time, please include more. Don't think I'm being rude, but please do work on that. I intend to work on it, and make it better, so I'll ask you to remove that soon. Could you get on my talkpage and give me ideas on how to make it better? Thanks. Lt. AgreonTalk 22:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I reread the article, and you were right in just about every way. It was a bit ridiculous. I've hopefully made the necessary amends. Would you mind removing the template, and maybe give some feedback on how to improve the article? It was my first weapon article, and it was done on the fly. I hope most of my work is usually of a higher quality than that was. If you'd like to look, Ash is my main project. Lt. AgreonTalk 22:23, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. I'm sure I've missed some things, but hopefully the article is better. BR55S Battle Rifle. Send me a message if you have any further problems with it. I don't mean for this to be a burden to you, but I'd like to get this article to acceptable status, and I'd like for it to exist for when I implement it into my main project. So, anyway, send me feedback. Lt. AgreonTalk 00:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I noticed you deleted the template at the top of the page. Did you deem it good enough? Lt. AgreonTalk 01:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I've made some large changes to my BR55S Battle Rifle page. Could you give it a look-over and make sure it still fits canon? Lt. AgreonTalk 19:55, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Really? People don't try to change their pages? That's kinda dumb. Lt. AgreonTalk 20:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I have read Specops' before. However, APS' was far better. I've learned a lot by reading it. Thank you! Lt. AgreonTalk 20:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Talkbox I know your on, which is why I turn to you. When your on a talkpage, you have your posts in one of those boxes, as do most people on this wiki. How do I go about making one? Lt. AgreonTalk 01:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm on the IRC. Can you tell me what to do there? Lt. AgreonTalk 01:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Dual MAC It must get annoying always seeing that I, an insignificant noob, is the message on your talkpage. It would be annoying to me. I've learned that you are the enforcer/god of canon and god-modding. So, I have a question: Over the last couple hours I've conceived a new minor project. It doesn't have a page yet, mainly because I have a question of whether or not one major part of it would count as a god-mod. I intend to create a heavy frigate, just of the standard UNSC class (UNSC Savannah, Grafton, and Saratoga), only installed with dual MAC cannons. Like a prototype, I guess. Is that a god-mod or is that based on how I handle it? Thanks for the time. Lt. AgreonTalk 23:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the response. The pictures were nice, too. I intend to get to work on it soon. Compared to admins on other wikis, you are incredibly helpful. Thanks again, Lt. AgreonTalk 14:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) UNSC Crystal Fire I'm being told by Commander Tony that I cannot let my frigate that we discussed have 2 MAC cannons. I didn't see that me told me that I couldn't use his class of Frigate. I never saw any response because on other wikis if someone leaves a message on an article talkpage, you get back to them on their talkpage. So I got him mad at me, too, and I've been told not to respond to him. On the article talkpage can you say something about it being okay? (Obviously, the article isn't done. I'm not going to sit here and finish it right now. I will later today.) Lt. AgreonTalk 18:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Subject Today I was browsing through some articles, and I made a few and some edits to mine, as well as planning some stuff out. But obviously that's not what I want. I'm not here to give you a rundown of my day. I saw that some people's categories had pictures up on the top for the category, like CommanderTony's articles. How do you make these? And how do you make a category page for your articles that you make, like the Category: } pages? I turn to you because you're helpful and you know what your talking about. (And I've worked with you before.) If there is someone else I should ask all of my questions, just tell me who. Thanks, Lt. AgreonTalk 02:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you can teach me how to make a talkbox thing sometime, tell me. I got off when you told me that you were busy and that you were on. Thank you! :Thanks for the help! Can you hop on the IRC? Lt. AgreonTalk 04:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Made it. . |time= Eastern Standard Time |text= Okay, I've made it, as you can see. I copied and pasted the code from my containing page, Ag-SigBox. Now, when I'm on someone's page leaving a message, how do I access it? Do I have to copy and paste it every time I want to, or is there a way to do it easierfully? (I made that word over there up!) Oh, and does everything look right? HTML and I have never gotten along. It likes to not work right after I finish checking it. }} Editing my user page ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Can you please stop If thats you editing the Lumoria page can you please stop it. Can you please stop If thats you editing the Lumoria page can you please stop it. MatthewDratt 04:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) -_- No but its technically my fiction. If you understood what it was actually about than you would agree with me. You need proof? Im in the team that made the source material for it http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=5631 Its based on that. Look at the screenshots. Look at the site screenshots. Im apart of TM Mapping team. I'm not a wiki freak who goes around editing random pages for no reason. Fine I will proceed to do so. I have left the creator a message on his talk page. The Lumoria Pages Hi there, I see Matt Dratt has taken this up with you yet you refuse to help him. I am Higuy, the lead of this project. Me and a friend of mine created the Lumoria world, the person who is making the information on this website is giving misleading information about things that has already been covered. We have tried to contact him but he dosent seem to want to respond. If you need proof: http://forum.halomaps.org/index.cfm?page=topic&topicID=35231 http://forum.halomaps.org/index.cfm?page=topic&topicID=30908 Name and pictures match up. It would just be nice to have information about the mod my team and I have been working on for almost a year to be correct. Thanks. Dear Virgin Must feel good to mind your own business éh. I stopped reading your childish post after the first sentence, hope you feel good for wasting your time :-) Vandal we all know and love Look at these Thank God It's good to know I'm not the only fan of the Hussmeister! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 01:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Long time... Indeed. I wanted to try and makes some improvements on my writing, more detail, better form, ect. Glad to talk to you again :) However, I must confess I was hoping to see more on the Dawn. Is something wrong with it? --SPARTAN Rogue 177 06:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) catching up Sure, I'm on right now, so I guess I'll stay on for as long as I can. SPARTAN Rogue 177 22:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) However.... it doesn't seem to be liking me-at all : | SPARTAN Rogue 177 22:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I do not understand why my page ( D777) is still NCF, please explain. (N-777 01:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC)) I messaged Maslab because I did infact edit my article, and I've been trying to get in contact with 091 to have the NCF either clarified or removed, but have recieved no responce. Since I do not agree with some of the reasons you tagged it NCF, I require the aid of an Admin to clarify what is actually NCF, and what is simply a matter of opinion. Saberstorm 20:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC I still ain't got voice, man. I'm trying. Lucario of the Gods (talk 23:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Awards and Bets Infobox Hey, S118. Its Agreon. And Agreon is having a noob problem. Could you show me how to create an infobox? I tried to figure it out in the IRC, but I got ignored. Well, that would be a lie. I was told "Magic and HE," and "Sorcery." So, would you mind helping me out? Thanks, Lt. AgreonTalk 01:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I put the Template on my page... if that's what you mean. It's like an ad almost. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ? hey i dont vandelize any wiki material plz send me a message about the vandalis things i do plz and i will tell you what i ment plz thank you from UNSCDF military Request This wikia. How do you put up with this place? Do you know of another place to post fan-fiction, because this wikia is just assinine. SPARTAN Rogue 177 01:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Meh-th community in general. This wikia is quite annoying. --SPARTAN Rogue 177 01:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Just saying' --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The Wikia cont. It just is. I suppose its just different users. I suppose I'll just ignore them, or delete the article in question, as done now. SPARTAN Rogue 177 03:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my attempts were failures though. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 03:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Kay. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It is no working? Can I have more details please? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks for last night, however, the same problem occurs repeatedly. I can never log in from the webchat mainpage or by entering the command with the password... Just says: #Halo-Fanon Cannot join channel (+k) - bad key--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, got past the last error, and am on #Halo-Fanon but now whenever I post it says: Cannot send to channel: #halo-fanon Still no work. And just to let you know, the talk button in your chat box is a broken link. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 03:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Nope, not yet at least. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 03:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) New user Hey, I'm a new user to wiki, especially when it comes to writing on this type of page, you got any tips for me? I'd really appreciate it. I'm working on a piece that I think is really good, but I'd like to get it out there for everyone to see.